Un cupidon amoureux
by BabyloveandSunshine
Summary: n homme perdu entre amour et haine.Entre désir et vengeance.Lui pardonnera-t'il ou accomplira-t'il un acte qu'il pourrait regretté?Parfois,nous sommes si aveuglés par l'amertume que nous ne réfléchissons pas à la situation!nulle pour les résumés désoléé


Point de Vue : _Externe_

En ce beau jour de février, certaines personnes se sentent volés, ils batifolent comme les oiseaux au premier jour du printemps . Ils croient tous à l'amour, aux contes de fées, aux princes et aux princesses pensant que rien n'est plus beau que l'amour avec un grand A . Ils se le prouvent en se faisant des câlins, de petits cadeaux, des mots doux ou même parfois certains garçons attendent ce jour si attendu pour faire une demande en mariage . Et pour d'autres, cette journée n'exprime rien d'autre que de la tristesse car ils sont seuls dans leur vie, du mutisme parce qu'ils trouvent cette fête trop commerciale, ou une raison de plus pour faire la fête entre célibataires, et pour d'autres du dégout, de la rage et de la rancoeur . Ils sont envahis par un sentiment qui est souvent à l'égalité de l'amour : la Haine !

C'est le cas de ce jeune homme de vingt trois ans, il méprîsse au plus haut point cette tradition de fêter ce jour destiné aux couples . Il n'a jamais aimé qu'une seule fille depuis son adolescence, depuis il ne croit plus en rien , pas même en lui . Son frère EMMETT a pourtant tout essayé pour combler ce vide chez son cadet mais ce dernier refusait à chaque fois prétextant toutes sortes d'excuses bidons . Il détestait les femmes, il n'était pas gay , non loin de là , mais depuis le lycée ou il avait connu sa pire honte, il ne voulait plus se laisser envoûter par leurs charmes, leurs silhouettes faites pour les étourdir, leurs bouches pour les ensorceler et leurs yeux pour les aveugler . Pour ce garçon , femme signifiait mante religieuse, il s'était mit en tête qu'elles avaient été crées pour anéantir les hommes avec leur beauté pour mieux les humilier et les piétiner.

Depuis, les seules filles qu'il baisait devaient :

- un: ressembler à la garce qu'il haïssait autant qu'il aimait .

- deux: faire ce qu'il souhaitait d'elle et se la fermer .

- trois: partir et ne pas revenir !

Aujourd'hui comme toutes les années précédentes, il se réjouit de se lever, non pas pour aller au travail mais pour assouvir ce besoin de vengeance . Ce soir , il pourra enfin régler ses comptes et tout ça grâce à elle, effectivement, cette nuit aura lieu le grand bal tant convoité quand on sait qui est l'ambassadrice de la soirée . Il est conscient de ce qu'il compte lui faire mais il doit se venger d'elle, pourtant son coeur lui appartient et il sait qu'à la minute où tout sera fini il cessera de vivre . Malgré tout , il rêve souvent d'elle et lui comme un couple heureux avec leur maison et leurs enfants qui joueraient dans l'immense jardin de leur somptueuse villa .Mais, trop d'années ont passé et il n'a toujours pas digéré SA blague, son humiliation face à tous ces lycéens ou la moquerie et la méchanceté coulent dans leur veine .

Le jeune homme se demande si elle mérite vraiment autant d'intérêt que celui qu'il lui porte, il sait que ce qu'il compte faire est plus que mal et que sa vie et sa liberté en dépend . Parfois, durant la matinée , il hésite à faire ce qu'il lui a prévu, il se dit que peut être elle a changé et que s'ils font connaissance , ils pourraient s'entendre et pourquoi pas s'aimer . Peut-être même avait elle une raison de lui avoir fait ça dans le passé ? Peut-être aussi qu'il n'avait pas d'humour .

Le bal débutait à dix-neuf heures, et il était dix huit heures, une heure pour se préparer et s'y rendre .Il prit une douche bien chaude pour se décontracter un maximum, et mit sa chemise noire, sa cravate blanche ainsi que son costume blanc en soie . Le jeune homme déposa le poignard dans sa poche intérieure de sa veste, dont le manche était de couleur aubergine . Il regarda la pendule de son salon et vit qu'il ne lui reste plus que trente minutes pour être au manoir . Il s'empara de ses clés de voiture, son masque blanc où il avait dessiné une larme rouge, et sa flèche de Cupidon en argent . Il s'installa dans sa Volvo, jetant le reste de son déguisement sur le siège passager, il mit la musique pour éviter de trop penser . Mais le son de _within temptation " what have you done " _ne l'aida pas vraiment, écouter une musique qui traite sur un couple qui se sépare , qui se déchire n'est pas sain pour ce qu'il s'apprête déjà à faire . Il savait qu'il le regrettrait, il était aussi conscient que la vengeance était un sentiment immonde tout comme celui de la haine , mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait sur sa décision , il la revoyait se moquer de lui avec tous les autres populaires de l'école .

Il arriva très vite à la demeure de la jeune femme où se déroulait le grand bal tant convoité . Il coupa le contact de la voiture, mit son masque, prit sa flèche, soufflant un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage puis il sortit . Il vit la voiture de son grand frère Emmett parmi les autres, encore une fois , sachant un membre de sa famille présent, il hésita . Cependant, il se reprit car trop hésiter ne serait pas bon pour son plan, il sonna à la grande porte vitrée d'où on pouvait voir une entrée calme et belle . Le silence jusque-là présent dans la nuit fut remplacé par le son de la musique et les voix de gens dans une autre pièce . Il se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'accueillit , en une seconde , son souffle se coupa, son regard se bloqua et son corps se raidit devant la magnifique jeune femme . Il crut un instant être en face de son ennemie mais très vite, il reconnut Alice , sa grande soeur . Celle-ci portait une robe de couleur mauve et blanche datant de l'époque du dix-neuvième siècle , ses longs cheveux bruns coiffés d'un chignon d'où des mèches s'en échappaient pour former des anglaises, ses yeux bleus étaient mis en valeur grâce à son maquillage de poupée de porcelaine . Quand, il prit conscience de la beauté de la jeune femme , il ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ressembler son amour déchu .

- Bienvenue au manoir Swan ! Mon cher Cupidon j'espère que tu t'amuseras et trouveras ton bonheur en cette soirée de célibataire ! dit elle joyeuseusement

- Merci pour votre agréable accueil gente dame ! lui répondit il en lui baisant la main

Alice le mena au salon où se déroulait le bal de la Saint-Valentin , il vit son frère parmi la centaine d'invités qui occupés la pièce . Celui-ci était en compagnie d'une charmante infirmière, une blonde au corps divin, tout se qu'aimer Emmett . Il eut un sourire en se disant que son ainé avait l'air idiot devant l'infirmière, il avait la bouche ouverte et buvait tout ce qu'elle disait . Il vit aussi des anciens du lycée, ceux-ci riaient à gorge déployée . Cette image le renvoya plusieurs années en arrière au bal de fin d'année, les mêmes visages, les mêmes rires lui parvenaient comme pour le hanter ou pour lui rappeler le pourquoi de sa venue . Mais, il se devait d'avoir son esprit sur une seule chose ce soir , comme pour se remettre les idées en place , il se secoua la tête de gauche à droite .

La soirée était entamée depuis pas mal de temps , et pourtant elle n'était toujours pas apparue . Il commençait à se dégonfler légèrement en ne la voyant pas, il restait en retrait au coin du bar avec sa coupe de champagne à la main . Une jeune fille blonde s'approchait de lui avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ses pensées à son encontre . Le jeune homme la regardait avancé vers lui , il la détailla derrière son masque et il devait bien avoué que cette jeune femme avait beaucoup d'atouts . Il trouvait que son costume de Princesse Leilia lui allait comme un gant . Il la regarda en partant des pieds ou été des bottines marron brillant, il avait vu sur ses grandes et fines jambes grâce à sa jupe noire fendue des deux côtés de sa partie inférieure ou trôner une ceinture couleur de l'or , son ventre était à la vue de tous les invités, son déguisement continuait avec le carcan laissant sa volumineuse poitrine serrée dans l'or, son cou était décoré d'un ras de cou d'où des maillons pendaient au creux de son buste . La princesse se stoppa devant lui avec des yeux de bîche , et une bouche qui se voulait pulpeuse . Il leva les yeux pour mieux la relooker et vit ses yeux bleus perçant et un teint plus que jaune dut aux nombreuses crèmes, ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés de deux chignons serrés de chaque côté de sa tête suivi d'une longue tresse . Oui elle était belle mais pas un brin de naturel !

- Bonsoir mon Cupidon ! dit elle d'un ton qui voulait sortir charmeur

- Douce nuit belle Leilia ! répondit il de sa douce voix

(...)

Après seulement avoir échangé quelques politesses, la jeune femme le traina par la cravate dans un coin du manoir . Elle le poussa contre un mur et se jeta sur sa bouche avidement lui soulevant son masque sans pour autant le retirer. Le jeune homme répondit à son baiser en passant ses mains sous ses fesses , lui malaxant ardemment, encore une fois elle le tira vers elle et le conduis à une salle de bain . Le jeune Cupidon la mit sur la paillasse, n'ayant pas envie de perdre du temps,il entra directement deux doigts en elle . La Princesse se mit à gémir et à mouvoir son bassin contre la main du garçon, celui-ci la pompa plus fort . Lorsqu'il sentit ses parois se resserrer autour de ses doigts, il lui pinça le clitoris la faisant jouir . Elle lui retira sa main de son vagin et se mit à lécher ses doigts . La Princesse sauta de son perchoir et défit le pantalon et le boxer du jeune homme, elle le regarda en se léchant les lèvres . Il sentit alors la langue de la jeune femme se promener sur sa longueur, il ferma les yeux et comme toutes les fois il vit le visage de son ennemie . Le jeune Cupidon prit d'un besoin, tira sur les cheveux de sa partenaire pour qu'elle le prenne entièrement et il lui intima le rythme de la succion . Il éjacula dans sa bouche très vite, elle remonta pour l'embrasser mais il détourna la tête ne voulant pas se goûter trouvant cela horrible . Alors que la femme pensait allée plus loin, elle le vit remettre ses habits..

- Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça ! On n'a pas fini tous les deux ! lui dit elle mielleuse

- Oh que si ! Du moins moi j'en ai terminé avec toi donc je vais aller profiter de ma soirée ! lui répondit-il calmement

- Pourrais-je au moins voir ton visage ? demanda-t-elle haineuse

- Non ! Seule une personne le verra et ce n'est pas toi ! dit-il sèchement

- Sale con ! siffla-t-elle

(...)

La soirée battait son plein, de nombreux célibataires en début de fête ne l'était plus, la musique résonnait dans tout le manoir, le champagne continué de couler à flot . Le jeune homme , lui restait dans un coin attendant celle qui envahissait sa vie sans même le savoir, la fellation de tout à l'heure l'avait un peu calmé , mais plus il patientait , plus il s'énervait . Il se demanda un instant pourquoi n'était elle pas encore arrivait à sa propre fête ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Alors, qu'il buvait sa coupe de champagne dans un coin au fond de la pièce près du grand rideau rouge . C'est à ce moment ci , qu'il remarqua qu'il devait être au fin fond de ses pensées car l'ambiance avait changé . De nombreux couples dansaient, s'embrassant ou se caressant, quand il entendit la mélodie (_Kissing You de Des'ree_) il eut un petit sourire moqueur envers toute cette mascarade . Il regarda sa montre et vit que les minuits étaient à présent passé, il soupira de déception, fini son verre d'un trait et entama le chemin du retour.

Il était peiné de ne pas l'avoir vu, il aurait aimé voir si sa beauté lui rendait toujours justice, si elle était devenue une autre personne ou était elle toujours la même peste .Quand, il comprit qu'il ne la reverrait pas de sitôt, il s'en voulu non pas pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance mais pour vérifier si ses rêves ne l'avaient pas oublié . Il s'avoua alors que son désir pour elle était aussi fort que sa haine et il pria intérieurement pour qu'elle soit toujours aussi arrogante, garce, manipulatrice car cela lui faciliterait la tâche...

Quand, il arriva à la grande porte d'entrée, qu'il fut prêt à tourner la poignée, un murmure le stoppa . C'était une douce et apaisante voix , cette chanson , qu'il l'avait fait sourire de moquerie un peu plus tôt , le chamboula par la tristesse qui ressortait de la voix . Alors sans comprendre pourquoi, il suivit la douce mélodie, il monta les escaliers recouverts de moquette rouge . Quand, il fut à l'étage, il vit une aile dépassée de la porte-fenêtre du grand balcon . Il avança lentement sans faire le moindre bruit, il voulait absolument connaître la propriétaire de ce son mélodieux .

Il s'appuya contre le mur et l'écouta, fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par cette déesse. Quand, l'inconnue finie sa chanson, elle renifla et entra à l'intérieur . Il s'inquiéta de l'avoir entendu pleurer , alors , il la suivit restant dans l'ombre. Il entra dans la même pièce que la jeune fille et il y découvrit un immense piano noir ainsi qu'un lit à baldaquin avec des draps en satin bleu nuit . Il devina que cela était une chambre, il s'approcha de l'instrument et le toucha du bout des doigts . Sa passion l'emporta sur sa raison, il s'assit sur le petit tabouret et se laissa guider par ses sentiments . Une magnifique berceuse (_I Need You d'Alexandre Desplat_)résonna dans la pièce à peine éclairée par de grands chandeliers . Il ferma les yeux et laissa exprimer par ses doigts longs et fins ce qu'il ressentait. Elle débuta lentement désignant son amour pour elle, puis il eut un silence qui lui signifiait sa peine, les notes suivantes définirent lentement une douleur, un manque, un besoin . Oui, c'était ça, malgré toute la peine qu'il avait et a ressentie, il était en manque d'elle !

Il la rejoua pour ne pas l'oublier une fois chez lui, il n'avait toujours pas ouvert ses paupières durant les fois où il la rejoua . Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir la force de la faire souffrir comme lui ait souffert, il avait mal de l'aimer alors qu'elle le détester . Il aurait aimé l'oublier mais elle était inscrutée en lui pour l'éternité . Comment allait-il survivre ? Était-il masochiste au point d'accepter d'être torturé juste pour revoir son visage ?

Il sursauta en sentant une douceur passée sur sa joue droite, il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit la jeune femme qui le hantait . Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire rassurant et doux tout en essuyant le visage du jeune homme . Lui, il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, il la regarda et détailla ses traits . Elle avait toujours ses belles boucles brunes/ auburn en forme d'anglaise , ses prunelles avaient gardé leur couleur chocolat fondant, où il y vit de la tristesse, là où par le passé , il n'y avait que joie de vivre . Son nez était toujours retroussé, ses lèvres étaient aussi fines et roses, et son visage formait toujours le même coeur . Son regard descendit sur son corps, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait plus de poitrine , son ventre était plat et ses jambes étaient devenues longues et magnifiques .

Il la regarda totalement s'apercevant qu'il avait un ange sous ses yeux, elle avait un serre-tête avec une auréole en plume blanche au-dessus du crâne, de sublimes ailes en plumes dans le dos, un collier de perles blanches, une robe bustier dont la jupette était faite de tulle et la couture de plume . La robe blanche épousait à merveille ses délicates formes , lui arrivant sous les fesses, et elle portait des talons blancs . Elle était parfaite et son déguisement lui correspondait, il ne pouvait s'imaginer une autre le porter tellement il était émerveillé par sa splendeur naturelle...

Ses doigts étaient restés sur les touches du piano, son regard était ancré dans celui de l'ange. La jeune femme était assise près de lui , sur le tabouret du piano, ses yeux brillés d'une immense souffrance d'où quelques larmes coulées sur ses petites joues . Elle lui caressait délicatement les joues humides très lentement , elle porta ses lèvres sur les paupières du jeune homme qui ferma les yeux instinctivement et elle y déposa un léger baiser tel un battement d'ailes .Elle embrassa ensuite son nez, son front, ses mains descendirent lentement pour entourer la nuque du jeune homme . Elle posa son front contre le sien et ils fermèrent les yeux et comme une évidence , leurs bouches se soudèrent pour un baiser léger où leur langue se caressa avec tendresse . Quand, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, un soupir de bien être sorti de leur bouche en même temps...

- Pourquoi un ange est-il aussi triste un soir de fête ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres

- Parce que , je suis sûrement l'ange de la tristesse ! lui répondit elle comme si c'était évident pour elle

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi peiné, un aussi bel ange ne devrait pas pleurer ainsi ! dit il caressant son visage

- Sauf que je suis loin d'être un ange ! déclara-t-elle plus pour elle-même

Le jeune Cupidon fut attristé par ce qu'il voyait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver pour être aussi fragile . Mais une chose était sûre, il n'avait plus la même fille devant lui , ce qui le fit regretté ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire . Comment et pourquoi devenir sensible et malheureuse ? Que lui avait-on fait pour qu'elle se cache dans l'ombre au lieu de s'amuser comme elle l'ait fait par le passé ? Il devait s'avouer que cette femme devant lui n'était plus celle qu'il haïssait mais celle qu'il devait protéger .

- Pourquoi te caches-tu ici alors que ta fête bat son plein ? lui demanda-t-il doucement

- Je ne les mérite pas, et je n'aime pas tous ces gens qui respirent l'hypocrisie . Chuchota l'ange

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? dit-il curieusement

- Oh disons que je ne suis pas une fille parfaite, tous les ans à la Saint-Valentin , la peine et le regret reviennent au galop, je sais que tout le monde fait des erreurs mais la mienne ne se pardonne pas ! pleurait elle

- Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il lui caressant les cheveux

Il eut un long moment de silence coupé seulement par les petits pleurs de l'ange triste . Il la consolait , alors que plutôt dans la nuit et tout au cours de sa vie , il la détestait au plus haut point . Il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir à présent, il avait presque oublié le mal qu'on lui avait fait subir ne voulant que la protéger et la comprendre . Elle prit une longue bouffée d'air puis commença son discours qui pour elle était une première mais elle se disait que de se confier à un parfait inconnu pourrait l'aider..

- Tu sais , j'ai eu une très belle enfance, des parents géniaux, une vie de petite princesse . Mes désirs et mes caprices étaient toujours accordés , puis je suis devenue une adolescente . J'ai eu mon premier petit ami, au lycée , j'étais populaire, tout le monde voulait être ami avec moi car j'étais belle, riche . Mon copain désirait une chose dont je n'étais pas prête , alors il a commencé à me frapper, je me maquillais à outrance pour cacher les bleus . Un soir , lors d'une fête près de la plage, il m'a touché, mais plus je le suppliais d'arrêter et plus je pleurais, plus il me tapait .

Elle s'arrêta un instant , soufflant et respirant pour calmer sa respiration . Elle se donnait du courage afin de continuer son histoire malgré ses larmes .

- Cette nuit là , il m'a forcé à lui faire une fellation , quand j'ai fini j'ai vomi car c'était écoeurant et il m'avait fait mal . Le lendemain au lycée, alors qu'on mangeait, j'observais ce garçon qui était toujours seul , la tête dans son livre . Il me fascinait et j'enviai le fait qu'il soit tranquille . J'avais pris l'habitude de l'observer, lentement j'ai appris à reconnaitre chacune de ses mimiques, par exemple quand il fronçait les sourcils , c'est qu'il était emporté dans sa lecture ou alors il était contrarié . Quand il se passait la main dans ses cheveux , c'est qu'il réfléchissait car il était perdu . Les filles l'ignoraient car il n'était pas un garçon populaire et beau, il portait une grosse paire de lunettes et avait de l'acné sans compter son appareil dentaire . Mais moi , il m'intriguait , j'aurais aimé être amie avec lui , mais il ne se laissait pas approcher et vu mon statut , il aurait surement fui .

Elle refit une pause , reprennant son souffle , un léger sourire nostalgique collait à ses lèvres.

- Un midi alors que , je lui jetais des coups d'oeil, Tanya m'a surpris . Elle s'est moquée disant qu'il ne devrait pas exister de tel monstre, qu'il était une erreur de la nature . Je la détestais déjà , mais là , j'ai ressenti le besoin de la faire taire . Alors , je lui ai dit , qu'elle devrait le laisser tranquille et que c'était elle qui ne devrait pas respirer le même air que lui car elle lui gâcher . James , mon copain du moment , m'a fixé d'un regard noir de haine, de jalousie et de dégout , c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris qu'il aurait mieux fallu me la boucler . Le soir alors , qu'il me ramenait chez moi après un cinéma, il m'a tiré par les cheveux, me giflant et me menaçant de prendre ma virginité si je ne lui prouvais pas que je n'aimais pas ce garçon .

Elle regarda la nuit tombée par la fenêtre , de ses prunelles pleines de larmes . Elle mordit sa lèvre faisant trembler son menton .

- Alors le lendemain, je suis allée voir ce mec à sa table , quand il a levé le regard vers moi , il s'est mit à rougir et à bégayer . Ma table s'est moquée de lui , alors que j'avais trouvé ça adorable et flatteur . J' ai commencé à passer mon temps avec lui, il était gentil , intelligent et il me faisait beaucoup rire . Dans un sens , ont se ressembler par nos passions comme la littérature, puis avec le temps , j'ai appris à l'aimer car je me sentais moi avec lui . Et , je crois qu' au fond , qu'il était amoureux de moi mais James me surveillait ,je l'ai donc quitté . Le jour du bal , j'y suis allée avec mon nouvel ami , bien sûr , j'aurais dû me méfier de James et compagnie . Ils sont arrivés vers nous, ils ont poussé mon ami et on commençait à le battre devant tout le lycée . J'ai voulu les arrêter mais mon ex m'a retenu et m'a dit " ferme ta gueule sinon tu sais ce que je te ferais " . Alors je me suis tus , j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir mon cavalier se faire mettre en sang et se faire humilier . Je me suis sauvée chez moi et le lendemain je bouclais mes valises et je suis partie sans même me retourner . Sanglotait elle fixant la lune , les yeux pleins de remord.

Le jeune homme serrait les poings de colère, de haine face à cet aveu . Il s'en voulait d'avoir envisagé lui faire du mal, elle ne lui avait jamais dit cela , si elle l'aurait fait , il l'aurait comprise . Qui n'a pas peur d'être violé après tout ? Il se rendit compte , qu'elle avait souffert pour le protéger . Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle lui voulait du mal ?

- Comment s'appelait ce garçon ? demanda-t-il doucement

- Edward . Edward Cullen, tu sais il a été mon seul vrai ami le temps d'un mois et malgré ce court temps , il me manque . Son grand frère est un ami , pourtant , je n'ose pas lui demander de ses nouvelles .

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je suis la responsable de tout ça et qu'il me déteste ! dit elle avec conviction

- Non il ne peut pas c'est impossible pour lui ! dit-il dans un souffle

- Maintenant tout cela ne compte plus, j'ai perdu le seul garçon qui me voyait vraiment et que j'ai réellement aimé alors tu sais tout ce pognon, ces fêtes et tout le tralala me dégoûte mais tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire dans cette histoire ? Il n'a jamais su que j'en avais rien à foutre de son physique car je l'aimais pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il reflétait . Avoua-t-elle en sanglotant

Le jeune homme avait le coeur gros, après cet aveu, il se dit que c'était lui le monstre , pas elle . Dieu savait à quel point il l'aimait depuis toutes ces années , jamais il ne pourrait cesser de l'aimer . Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire que cet Edward Cullen s'était lui alors il se rappela du morceau de piano qui lui avait composé . Il se décida de lui jouait en espérant qu'elle se souvienne de lui et de ce souvenir . Il l'a pris dans ses bras forts et musclés et l'assit sur ses genoux, la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans son cou et il commença la berceuse (_Almost A Kiss d'Alexandre Desplat_) .

La jeune femme se laissa aller contre cet inconnu au visage d'ange, un dieu vivant à ses yeux . Elle se sentait en sécurité dans son étreinte, elle ne voulait plus quitter ce monde . Quand les premières notes s'envolèrent de l'instrument, elle ferma les paupières , repensant à son Edward.

_Elle repensa au jour où ils étaient chez lui, seul dans l'immense villa à faire un devoir, elle se rappellait lui avoir demandé de lui jouer un truc . Ils s'étaient assis tous deux au piano, il venait de lui composer une berceuse, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup . Quand, il eut fini, elle lui avait retiré ses lunettes avec un sourire, elle s'était noyée dans ses prunelles émeraude aux couleurs de la forêt . Elle lui avait déposé un simple baiser chaste sur les lèvres et lui avait soufflé un merci..._

Quand , la jeune femme revint à elle et qu'elle entendit le morceau que son inconnu lui jouait, elle crut d'abord rêver mais il la rejoua comme pour lui donner un indice . Les larmes se remisent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues, elle souriait de bonheur et lui déposa un doux baiser au creux de son oreille qui eut l'effet de faire frissonner son Cupidon . Quand , il appuya sur la dernière touche, elle releva son visage face à celui de l'homme . Délicatement, elle passa ses doigts sur les traits du visage du jeune garçon, elle refit le contour de ses lèvres et avec son nez , elle lui caressa la mâchoire.

- Edward ! souffla t'elle heureuse

- Bella ! murmurra t'il dans les cheveux de sa belle

- Oh mon dieu Edward ! C'est toi ? pleurait elle

- Chut mon ange ! lui dit il en la serrant contre lui

- Pardon Edward . Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal pardonne moi s'il te plait ! le suppliait elle

Alors pour lui répondre, il encadra son magnifique visage dans ses paumes, tout en la fixant dans les yeux , il l'embrassa tendrement . Leurs coeurs explosèrent de joie et de bonheur, leurs pouls s'accélèrent sous l'émotion . Leurs lèvres dansèrent sensuellement ensemble, leurs souffles se mélangeant . La main droite d'Edward descendit lentement aux creux des reins de Bella tandis que sa gauche retenait l'ange par la nuque , sans doute par peur , qu'elle ne s'efface . Les mains de Bella étaient posées sur les omoplates d'Edward serrant la chemise du jeune homme dans ses poings fragiles .

Leurs bassins commencèrent à créer une délicieuse friction entre leurs sexes douloureux . Ils ressentaient le besoin de se sentir, de se prouver que tout était bien réel . Un grognement sorti de la poitrine d'Edward alors que Bella appuya plus fortement contre son érection .Tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche de Bella pendant qu'Edward descendit ses mains pour prendre ses fesses en coupe . Edward stoppa le baiser et fixa son amour avec tendresse, il lui retira son auréole et détacha ses cheveux les laissant retombés en cascade dans son dos . Il dégrafa sa robe avec soin, la porta pour la poser sur le piano, elle leva légèrement les fesses pour enlever le tissu complètement . Edward allongea Bella sur le bois verni noir, il l'admira , là sous ses yeux , seulement vêtue de sous vêtements blancs et de ses talons . La poitrine de l'ange se souleva à un rythme accéléré, son ventre se contracta sous le toucher de son adonis . Elle se releva pour être assise face à lui, elle déposa des milliers de baisers humides dans le cou du jeune homme tandis qu'elle déboutonna sa chemise . Quand, cela fut fait , elle promena ses ongles sur le torse d'Edward, quand ses mains douces et petites passèrent sur ses hanches pour défaire son pantalon , il tressaillit de plaisir.

**Musique** : _Marry Me , Bella d'Alexandre Desplat_

Edward se colla au corps de Bella, ce contact chaud et électrisant les fit tous deux frissonner de bien-être . Il remonta ses boucles de cheveux plus haut, Bella s'arqua en arrière lui laissant le champ libre pour explorer son cou . Il embrassa chaque parcelle de sa peau, il lui ôta ses chaussures afin d'embrasser et masser ses chevilles . Edward remonta le long de ses jambes, il alterna entre ses lèvres et sa langue faisant gémir son ange . Il arriva au shorty de la jeune femme en frottant son nez contre son intimité trempée et déposa des baisers par-dessus le tissu .Il passa son pouce et son index sous la couture et lui retira , l'envoyant dans un coin de la pièce . Il passa d'abord un premier coup de langue sur la fente de son amante, avant de la sucer, mordiller, lécher et embrasser son antre charnel .Les cris de Bella résonnèrent dans la pièce, son corps était en sueur, ses jambes tremblaient sous le plaisir que lui avait donné son partenaire . Il remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion en lui ôtant son carcan . Bella lui enleva à son tour son boxer et commença à frotter son pouce sur la tête du pénis de son amant . Edward grogna en parcourant le corps de Bella de baisers et de coups de langues, il introduit deux doigts en elle alors que son ange débuta un va-et-vient sur son membre douloureux..

Avant de finir, il retira la poignée de son ange de son sexe, il voulait être en elle, ne faire qu'un avec elle . Il attendait ce moment depuis tellement d'années , maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter . Il fixa Bella dans les yeux pour y chercher une quelconque hésitation mais n'y vit rien appart de l'amour, de la tendresse et du désir . Il dirigea son sexe à l'entrée chaude et humide de son ange, il encadra son visage de ses mains brûlantes et l'embrassa . Il entra en elle petit à petit, il ressortit et entra de nouveau en elle lentement avec douceur . Bella s'arqua de plaisir gémissant de tout son être, quand il arriva au plus profond d'elle , il sentit sa membrane se percer , signe qu'elle était toujours vierge . Le coeur d'Edward rata un battement sous la joie d'être son premier et ne désirer que d'être son dernier.

- Oh Bella mon ange ! lui souffla-t'il sur ses lèvres

- Je .. Je t'aime ..Edward Cullen ! haleta-t'elle sous les coups de reins de son amant

- Putain ... Je t'aime ... Mon ange ! dit il en l'embrassant avec amour et passion

Leurs corps étaient à présent recouvert de sueur, brillant à la lueur des bougies . Les gémissements et les grognements formèrent un concert purement érotique . Bella monta au septième ciel pour la deuxième fois de la nuit , Edward la souleva du piano et la porta sur le grand lit.

Il se posa au-dessus de son corps de déesse sans faire peser son poids sur elle . Il prit un sein en bouche et joua avec son téton durci par tant de plaisir . Bella empoigna la tignasse cuivrée d'Edward pour le faire revenir à ses lèvres, elle lui mordit gentiment la langue avant de la sucer . Edward fit pareil avec sa lèvre inférieure, il traça un chemin de baisers humides sur la mâchoire de son amour . Il augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements sous l'ordre de Bella, il lui prit les jambes et entoura sa taille avec celles-ci . Bella caressait ses abdos alors qu'Edward la tenait par les épaules serrer fort contre lui . Le bas-ventre de Bella s'enflamma en une boule de feu, le sexe d'Edward frétilla lui envoyant une forte charge d'électricité qui transperça l'intimité de sa belle .

- Oh mon dieu ...Oui ...Han Edwaaaaard ! cria-t'elle dans son orgasme

- Jouis mon amour ...Je t'aime ..Bella ! grogna-t'il en se déversant en elle

Il s'allongea à ses côtés , la prenant dans ses bras, Bella passa un bras et une jambe autour du corps d'Edward et posa sa tête sur son torse . Elle traçait les lignes de ses muscles tandis qu'il respirait ses cheveux faisant aller et venir sa main sur sa colonne vertébrale avec une extrême douceur.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre, elle se sentait enfin heureuse et entière pour la première fois depuis un bon nombre d'années . Edward était comblé de bonheur , pourtant il ne pouvait s'arrêter de se sentir coupable envers elle . Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et se confia pour en finir.

- Je te demande pardon, ce soir si je suis venu c'était pour une seule chose : me venger de toi . Je te détestais car je me sentais trahi, je te faisais confiance malgré la peur que tu te joues de moi . Je n'ai jamais aimé une autre femme que toi , pourtant quand , je fermais les yeux je te voyais là fermant les yeux et me laissant me faire frapper et humilier devant des centaines d'élèves . La douleur que je ressentais n'exprimer que ta mort et ma vengeance .Ce soir , j'ai prié pour que tu sois celle que j'avais aimé et non cette garce qui m'a fait du mal . Car jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal ça reviendrait à m'en faire aussi . Alors pardonne-moi Bella ! souffla-t-il dépité par son comportement

- Écoute-moi Edward ! Jamais tu m'entends ? Jamais , je te reprocherais ça car je t'ai tout de même trahi et blessé en m'enfuyant alors s'il te plaît c'est à moi de te demander pardon . Nous avons tous deux commis des fautes et le principal , je pense , est que tu ne m'ai fais aucun mal .Edward , je ...je ne veux plus être séparé de toi alors pitié ne pars pas si tu savais comme je t'aime !

- Je ne pars nulle part ! Je t'aime tant mon ange ! la serrant fort contre lui

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre , ne bougeant plus d'un membre . Edward avait retenu comme leçon que le sentiment de haine et de vengeance lui avait été plus que néfaste , que ces émotions n'étaient qu'une perte d'espoir et de temps . Bella , elle se jura de ne plus jamais être faible et de faire face à la vie au coté de son Edward .

**Pour les musiques , vous aurez remarqué , qu'elles font toutes parties de New Moon !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pour celles qui penseront , qu'Edward s'en sort plutôt bien malgré qu'il ait eu envie de la faire souffrir ou plus exactement tuer , il faut comprendre qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main , lui ne voyait que sa propre souffrance mais aussi son humiliation ! Bon je vous avouerais que moi dans le vie réelle , ça ne se passerait pas ainsi mais là ce n'est qu'une fiction ! (Je pense tout de même , qu'il ne faudrait pas pardonner à une personne qui a eu même juste l'idée de vous zigouiller , ce ne serait pas très sain !)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ensuite , je ne sais pas combien d'entre vous vont reconnaître des petits détails , mais je venais juste de mater le film "Mortelle Saint-Valentin " avec le beau Davis Boreanaz alors vous <strong>**m'excuserez hein !**

* * *

><p><strong>Et pour finir , bah j'espère que cet os vous a plu !<strong>

**Je vous remercie de me lire ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises tant qu'elle restent polies bien sûr !**

**Robisous à vous toutes !**


End file.
